


That's Impossible!

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has found a great place to take his beloved Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Impossible!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SGA, McKay/Sheppard, mpreg, Ancient devices

"You're right, it's a nice place. Completely peaceful," Rodney said, stretching out on the ground and leaning against a large, oddly purple, tree trunk.

"And completely isolated. No one else knows about it!" John smirked. "It's my private place. I've looked forward to showing it to you since I found it a couple weeks ago."

"You're sure no one else knows it's here?" Rodney looked around in the clearing.

Old ruins were behind them, clearly of Ancient type, and purple trees with rustling pale green leaves encircled the small clearing. The ground was covered with soft green grass, there was a light wind, and the planet's largest sun shone down on them, making it pleasantly warm.

All was peaceful. The only sounds came from distant birds singing. Something blocked out the otherwise omnipresent drone of the traffic of one of the only highly technological worlds they had come across.

"I'm sure. The radios doesn't even work here. Completely peaceful. I think there's a forceshield of some kind."

"Yeah, I sensed a slight prickling on the skin when I entered the clearing. It's not unpleasant though. Still, I wonder if it's dangerous." Rodney suddenly frowned, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before.

"Probably not." John smiled, walking over to his lover. "I think it's nice, actually."

"You're right. It is, actually. Pleasant, even." Rodney looked at him, confused. A small part of him told him he should probably be concerned about some sort of alien technology affecting them. Who knew what it might do? However, strangely enough, he didn't feel concerned. At all. On the contrary, he felt calm - aside from an excitement that was slowly growing.

" _Very_ pleasant! How come I didn't notice it before?"

"Maybe because you weren't here with such a good looking man before?" Rodney suggested, feeling suddenly giddy - and horny. Oh, yeah. He got up.

"Maybe that's why." John smiled and took Rodney in his arms, kissing him.

"It's peaceful here. As you say no one will come," Rodney winked at John. "At least if we're quick!" He grabbed John's already half-hard cock and fondled it.

John grinned. "Oh, I like it when you're naughty!" He thrust against Rodney's hand. "God I wish I had brought some lube! I really want you! Want you in me!"

Rodney groaned. "So tempting! Why didn't I think of that?" He kissed John, a deep and messy kiss.

"I'll blow you," John promised, kneeling before his lover and unzipping his pants. He pulled the pants down and placed a kiss on Rodney's hard cock.

Rodney moaned and leaned back against the tree behind him. "Yes!" He filtered his fingers into John's hair, as John closed his mouth around him.

The motions against the tree caused one of the ripe fruits to fall from it - a small pink fruit. It landed on John's shoulder, interrupting him just as he was swallowing Rodney's cock.

"Damn!" He picked up the fruit, looking at it.

"Don't stop!" Rodney whined.

John was studying the fruit, the very oily fruit. He sniffed. "It's like a huge, very succulent - but pink - olive!"

"I don't care!" Rodney groaned. "I need you to suck me!"

John got an idea. "Wouldn't you rather fuck my ass? As much as I love your shaft in my mouth, I know I'd prefer you fucked me right now!"

"We've been over this! No lube, you know!" Rodney said, frustrated.

"I think we just got some. Check out this fruit!" He gave it to Rodney.

"Interesting." He studied. "You're right. I think it'll work."

"I'm game if you are!" John said.

"Of course!" Rodney grinned.

John got out of his pants in no time, and kneeled on all fours on the ground. "Ready when you are!" he called to Rodney.

Rodney groaned as he looked at his lovers inviting ass. He felt himself harden further, and his cock jutted out an impressive length. He squeezed the alien fruit and smeared the copious oily fluid from it all over his shaft. He had a brief moments hesitation, because they had no idea what this fruit was or if it was safe for humans, but a wave of lust made him forget about it. "Ready!"

He kneeled behind his lover and spread his ass, sticking an oily finger inside. John groaned. "Fuck me! I need you, Rodney!"

Rodney pumped his finger in and out of John's ass. "You're so tight! I want you so much! My cock is aching for you!"

He growled as he took himself in hand and guided his cock to John's anal opening. His cock had never felt like this before, it was like the whole surface of it was aching and tingling and that the only thing that would help would be to bury it in John.

He pushed in, spearing his lover on his hot rod, grabbing his hips and thrusting again, harder now. John gasped, first from the mild pain of his lover pushing ahead before he was completely ready, then from the wave of lust that washed over him. His ass felt like it was tingling, particularly where Rodney's cock touched him. The sensation was spreading, and his own shaft felt like it was about to explode.

"God, Rodney! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I need you to really ram into me!" John begged, grabbing hold of his own cock and starting to stroke it.

Rodney rode his lover, pistoning his cock in and out of him. The sensation was overwhelming, and with a cry he came, spewing his hot sperm into John's ass.

John made an answering cry, almost animalistic, clamping down on Rodney's cock as his own cock shot cum all over his hand and the ground under him.

They collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Wow, this was awesome!" Rodney managed. "You must take me here again!"

* * *

It was almost two months later, when Rodney met John outside the infirmary.

They had not been back to the alien planet again, mostly because on afterthought it had been very strange. They had not gotten sick from the fruit or anything else, but Rodney still wanted to study it further, and he didn't really have a good excuse to go there.

Still, they missed the amazing sex they had there, even if their normal sex was good. However, recently, John had been feeling sick, and Rodney was worried for him. He had finally convinced him to go see the doctor. It was sometimes annoying Rodney was the hypochondriac, whereas John was almost impossible to make to go to the doctor.

"So, are you okay?" Rodney asked.

John looked around to make sure no one else was there. "You're not going to believe this." He shook his head, clearly having a hard time believing it himself.

"What!" Rodney insisted.

"I'm pregnant."

" _What_!" Rodney stared at him. "But that's impossible! You're a man!"


End file.
